


三

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 其中一方失去记忆；告诉对方“活下去”的时候、那是祈祷还是诅咒？dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 2





	三

他弯下腰，在丹帝的耳边低声说了一句话。丹帝在三分钟后醒来，对他眨眼，朝他微笑，然后什么事情也没有发生。这世上本就没有魔法，他想，顶多只有宝可梦的招式和从古时候流传至今的被人称为“愿望”的玩意儿还能勉强靠上边。三年前他在书中读到许愿星的故事，那以后他就总会想着愿望。愿望的力量如此强大，能够支配整个世界，只是事不过三，且总有代价，比方说实现愿望后就要睡个千年，或是因为愿望不够完整而出差错，这是他学到的。但是，他又询问自己，到底力量强大的是愿望本身，还是将愿望实现的主角本人？他以前觉得是愿望本身，现在则相反。他看着丹帝，在丹帝开始微笑时跟着微笑，露出有点傻兮兮的样子。一般没有人看到过这个样子。他那样笑着时，心想，他的愿望不比丹帝本人强大。只有真正强大的人才能从这样的危机中活下来。即是说，昏迷了近两天后在一堆管子和监测器中醒来，这事本身就体现了丹帝本人的强大。如此强大，以至于让无极汰那的愿望付之一炬，以至于奇巴纳的愿望在他身上也显得黯然失色了，只能成为一株藤蔓似的陪衬。如此强大，以至于被丹帝看着的人并不觉得这样苏醒一事叫做奇迹，而只是随随便便的一件普通的事情，和吃光了饭、喝了杯水、抓了抓痒一样。和戴上帽子、扣扣子、用叉子吃饭一样。和指出窗帘、被子、拖鞋、树、喷火龙和奇巴纳的名字一样。和宝可梦对战一样。平平常常，丹帝理所当然都该懂。所以是什么让奇巴纳非要将他自己的愿望说出口？丹帝醒来的三分钟前，他弯下腰，在丹帝的耳边低声说了一句话。他不敢说得太大声，或是说得太重。他甚至害怕听见自己的声音。说话一事变成了宗教仪式一般的事情，必须要轻柔轻柔再轻柔，庄重庄重再庄重，因为那些话实际上都不是说给信众听的，而是为神而说。必须足够轻，才能从自我中超脱出来，必须足够庄重，才能在献上自己的心意后被神正眼看。真是挑剔的神啊！过去他读到古籍上的描述时忍不住大喊。他当时趴在地毯上，黏黏宝在他的背上睡觉，发出小小的可爱的呼噜声。而那些书，那些有三千三百三十三页的书，一本接着一本摊开放在地上，拼接成新的一块地板。但现在他也那么做了。他都是从书里头学来的。当然啦。他没有什么不是从书里学来的。他学着过去的人一样祈祷，因为现在的人已经没有信仰了。过去，人类还能和宝可梦们对话呢，现在呢？他便对现今的大多数事物不屑一顾。但就事论事地说，祈祷这事吧，他并不是因为觉得老做法更好而祈祷的。他祈祷是因为他无计可施了。他想尽了办法，最后只好祈祷，事情就这样发生了。然后他便知道了祈祷的意义。祈祷意味着：将自己的愿望说出口，通过说出来的语言使得事情具有成真的可能性。他没有可以祈祷的神，便对着他的愿望对象本人说。当他伏在丹帝耳边，轻柔而庄重地开口时，他拼尽全力地想象。他知道只要自己想象地足够用力，他的想象足够详细，他的愿望实现的可能性最会越大。人们称之为吸引力的魔法，尽管他们并不拥有魔法，但当时他忘了这一点。他想象的是：

当丹帝醒来，他微笑着看向奇巴纳。你在这里啊，丹帝说。本大爷当然在这里，奇巴纳回答。于是丹帝从被子下伸出手，拉开被子，慢慢地做了起来。奇巴纳赶紧挨上去，扶着他的背。真是麻烦，丹帝说，我还有点头晕。奇巴纳说，你还坐得起来就让本大爷佩服得不得了了。他俩便一同咯咯笑，但不是因为话本身有多好笑，只是因为他们清醒着，他们的眼睛里没有任何一点迷雾。

他想象得如此用力，连幻想都变成了他记忆中的现实。他对丹帝说：“活下去，要活下去啊……”然后这件事就在他的脑海里成真了。他的想象将三分钟后的事情预演了一遍，然后添加上他自己愿意看到的画面。这就是祈祷吗？他在心里琢磨。坐回椅子上时，他微笑着，由于将愿望说出口而觉得安宁。至于让愿望实现所要的代价嘛，他一点也不担心。他什么都能给。他把手插进大衣的兜里，翻来覆去地玩上下两块布的接缝。他把那儿捏起来，又铺平，不时地用指甲抠线头。他摸到在口袋外侧两块布重叠在一起的那一块地方，便抓着它，想把口袋倒过来似地往外扯，但是到一半又松手，把它推了回去。他仍心想着祈祷这件事，想个不停，他觉得只要自己想得越多，丹帝就会越早睁开眼睛，然后笑着对他说，你在这里啊，奇巴纳。他拼命地想，不顾一切地想，将丹帝的声音也想象了出来。他还想象出了自己的愿望被实现时的那种感觉。他一定会既快乐又觉得失望。什么嘛，他一定要这么自言自语，然后把这事坦白给丹帝听。本大爷其实在你醒来前还祈祷过，他会这么说。祈祷什么？丹帝会问。祈祷你醒过来，然后好端端地从这里走出去，再站在对战场上，什么也不会击败你，什么也不能让你的光辉消散，除非是本大爷亲自出马，他说。丹帝或许只会对他咯咯笑，露出那副他看不厌的神情，也可能会用那厚实的、有些粗糙的手掌抚摸他的脖子，然后告诉他，无敌丹帝永远不可能真正地被击败。事实就该如此，没错，他越想越觉得肯定。于是当丹帝醒来时，他微笑着，已经做好了准备。他已经想好了可能发生的一切。他猛地站起身，没有扑到床前，只是不紧不慢地靠过去。当丹帝对他眨眼，朝他微笑时，他也眨眼并微笑。他准备好了。

“对不起，”丹帝说，“我好像不知道我是谁了。我好像知道你……但是……”

他抓着病床的护栏，又眨了眨眼。再眨了眨眼。

他很久都没有开口。然后什么事情也没有发生。


End file.
